


A cat is a cat, no matter how giant

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Clones, Human Experimentation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: A cat is a cat. Even if it has the ability to speak, float, fight, and snap your neck in two seconds





	A cat is a cat, no matter how giant

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like mewtwo

It was dark. It was cold. It was wet.

It was abandoned. 

Their life had been in this tube, their entire existence held in a cylinder of green gelatinous goop. They could breathe, not by much, not that they could tell with how their eyes were closed in a forced sleep. Their body curled, sensors covering their forehead and chest in case of brain or heart failures. 

Not that anyone would know now if it ever did happen.

Only they would know.

The machines in the room hummed their metallic noises, the others long since gone ever since the electricity had stopped going to their own tubes to fuel their fighting wills to live. 

It made for a morbid sight.

Their fingers and tail twitched, their muscles squeezed, begging to move. They couldn't though. Not right now. 

It wasn't time.

The machines' humming turned to loud beeping as their heart rate began to pick up, beating faster as thoughts ran through their head. 

They're done. They can do it now.

Their fingers twitched and popped as the glass around them cracked and broke, the goo inside escaping through the openings as power radiated from them.

It was time.

Their eyes opened just as their glass prison broke, a glowing green hue radiating as they coughed and wheezed in the remains of their confines, red lights blasting as the emergency horns blared to life.

They ignored it as they looked down the line of old muck and grime filled tubes, only a few clear enough to see the bones floating inside. They ripped the sensors off their body, bones and joints cracking with the first feeling of movement. 

They had to find them.

They yelled out a hiss of sorts as they fell down, their bulky body not helping with the unfamiliar action. What was it called again?

Oh yes. Walking.

They needed to walk. Needed to move. Needed to  _ **G E T O U T**_

The sounds of their grunts drowned away from the emergency alarms, their three fingered hands helping to force themselves up onto their feet.

It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either.

Their tail whipped outwards as they stumbled through the corridor of death and despair. None of them made it, none were given the electricity their tubes needed, and perished to grim fates 

They ponder, for a moment. How painful it would have been to be one of them.

They carefully made their way through, their hand supporting them on each tube for their endeavor.

Their was an open door, it lead outside.

The light hurt their eyes as they went out, their bright green tail keeping their balance as they made their way out. 

They were free. 

A cliff stood in front of them as they stepped forwards, their eyes glowing in the light of the day.

They had to jump, they thought, staring down the side of the cliff with an almost expectant gaze. 

They took a breath.

They jumped as much as they could off the side, their eyes closing while air whipped around them.

It stopped. 

They stopped.

They stood still in the air, their mind calm and body steady.

They could float. They could fly.

They could find someone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are ready for another adventure. Second chapter will come later today
> 
> Also yes mewtwo is shiny.  
> Fight me


End file.
